Before the Storm
by obsessive360
Summary: Prequel to Normal, What's That? ,Which exp,lains a lot of the series. Jasper's past is comming back at him, but he's always calm before the storm. This is finished.
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends

**Chapter 1**

"Peter, we've traveled this far, and found no one delicious enough to your standards?! " , Charlotte said, clearly annoyed.

"Honey, I said that you could kill if you wanted, but I didn't like the scent of that place." , whined Peter.

Just then, as they were strolling along in the forest, they saw a very much pixie like girl getting out of a red BMW M3 convertible. She walked right over to a tall, slightly familiar honey blonde haired young man of about 18.

"Jasper, I told you not to get me anything, but I'll take the present anyway." ,she said to the teenage boy.

"I knew you'd want to keep it." ,Jasper replied.

The girl opened the blue velvet box Jasper had given her. It contained a Tanzanite in crested in a platinum circle on a matching platinum chain.

"Jasper, it's beautiful!" ,the girl said, enthusiastically.

"I know that one of the modern birthstones for December, which we've discovered that's when your birthday was, is a Tanzanite. Alice, I bought it for you, because I wanted you to know how special you are to me. It is almost as rare and beautiful as you. I don't know if it's logical, but I always love you more and more every day, and I just want you to know it." ,Jasper said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You've known this for sixty-two years, and you just now tell me." , Alice remarked.

"But at least I said it." ,Jasper said back.

"Yes you did, my brave Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, yes you did." ,Alice said, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

Peter watched as they walked up a stone pathway and into a large mansion. Charlotte was looking at him now. Seconds later, six teenagers and what appeared to be a fifteen year old, came out of the house.

"Edward, do you smell what I smell?" , Alice asked the tall bronze haired boy.

"Why yes I do. Mountain Lions, elk, deer, grizzlies, and bob cats deep within the forest." , Edward replied.

"Does my girl want to go get a bob cat?" , a brown haired girl asked the fifteen year old.

"Mom, can I have a mountain lion instead?" , the bronze haired girl asked back.

This surprised Peter and Charlotte. The girl had the scent of a vampire, but the child had called her "Mom". They looked at each other in confusion. How on earth was that possible?

"Ready, set, GO!" , the biggest and scariest of the lot said.

"Emmett, this is not a race, we are simply going out for a hunt before Alice opens her presents." ,Edward scolded.

"Bella, are you staying with Renesme? I think someone else would like to go instead of you?" ,Alice said, pointing at the gigantic russet brown wolf now next to the girl.

"Jacob, I know you love her, but she needs room to breathe and be herself, without you around." ,Edward said to the wolf.

The wolf turned to leave. When it did, Renesme started to cry.

"What's wrong, Baby girl?" ,Bella asked.

"Daddy sent Jake away. I didn't want him to leave. He's my best friend." , Renesme said.

"Ness, you, me, daddy, and Jacob will go on a hunt later. Come on inside, and Jacob, daddy, and I can tell you something I think your old enough to know." ,Bella said.

"O.K. , Mom!" ,the young girl said.

The wolf ran behind a tree, and a tall Indian came from behind it.

"I'll go and sit down with her and wait on you guys." ,he said.

"Go inside, Jacob. Edward and I are coming." ,Bella said.

As they entered the house, the other four dashed into the forest.

* * *

As Alice dug her teeth into a helpless elk, Jasper had rather large stag drained. Peter and Charlotte were amazed at the way of feeding that they saw. Charlotte looked at Peter. He looked back at her and nodded. They stepped out into Jasper's sight. He saw them, and his golden eyes grew wide.

"Peter and Charlotte, what brings you to my town?", he asked.

"We were just walking through the woods when we saw you." ,Peter said.

"Hi, I'm Alice, his wife." ,Alice said.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Peter, and this is Charlotte." ,Peter said.

"Jazz, I'm going back to the house to check on the kids. Last time we left them in the house with Esme, Lucas destroyed five of Roslynn's doll houses." ,Alice said.

She kissed him sweetly, waved bye to Peter and Charlotte, and ran off towards the house.

"You have kids? How?" ,Peter asked.

"The fountain of dreams, my friend, in Paris, France. It can make anything happen. It gave Alice and I wonderful, beautiful vampire triplets. They will grow, as it is part of the fountains magic, but they are full vampires, Bella and Edward's daughter is half human. I'll elaborate on that later, come back to Cullen Manor, and meet the rest of my family, you two." ,Jasper said excitedly.

Peter and Charlotte followed him back to the mansion. He led them inside. He called everyone into the living room, and shut off the NFL game that Emmett and Rosalie weren't paying much attention to.

Just then, a young curly haired, honey blonde teenage girl came into the room.

"Hi, daddy! Mommy said you had some people for us all to meet." ,she said, hugging Jasper tightly.

"Yes, where are your brothers?" ,Jasper asked.

"They were in their room, playing _Battle Ship_." , she said.

"Roslynn, go get them, please." ,Jasper asked.

She was halfway up the steps, when Alice came down stairs, her hands clenched around the shoulders of two teenage boys, both almost a foot taller than her.

"Peter, Charlotte, these are our kids, Masen, Lucas, and Roslynn." ,she said.

"The guy over there is my brother, Emmett. The blonde with him, is Rosalie, his wife." ,Jasper said.

"Edward, Bella, their daughter, and Jacob are having a "When a Werewolf Imprints on a Half-Human, Half-Vampire Baby, Seconds after Her Birth" talk. Bella was a human when Nessie was born, so she's half human." ,Alice said.

"Anything else, Jasper, before we leave?" ,Peter asked.

"Well…."

A/N: This, yes, is a prequel to _Normal, What's That? _and the entire Normal Series. We own nothing but these plotlines. If we did, Jasper would be the main guy, and not Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 Unsespected Event

Chapter 2

"**Well, the Volturi won't touch us." , Masen added.**

"**Really, why?" , Charlotte asked. **

"**Aro got scared, when he tried to take Alice, and the triplets combined powers threw the entire guard off completely." ,Jasper said. **

" **Lucas's shield power counter acted Renata's. Masen caused her to feel anger at Aro, and she attacked him. That left him defenseless. Daddy had no clue that I had morphed mommy into Aunt Rosalie, and, because she was right next to Mommy, Daddy was so confused that Mommy had to tell him what was going on. When he understood that we were using our powers, he attacked Alec and Jane. He didn't kill them, because it had been 4.5 months since Mommy had been pregnant." ,Roslynn said.**

"**What's 4.5 months got to do with it." ,Peter asked.**

"**It's the full term for a even partially Vampire pregnancy." ,Bella said, entering the room.**

"**Oh, well that's good to know, I guess." , Charlotte said. **

"**If you've noticed, they grow rather quickly too. Renesme is growing faster than we, and our South American Vampire friends, thought possible. It was supposed to take 7 to 8 years for her to grow and develop, but she's 2 and almost grown." ,Bella said.**

"**Momma, I'm not grown yet." ,Nessie said.**

"**But the closer you get, the closer I get. That means two upset mothers." ,Roslynn said.**

**The girls laughed, and then, walked over to the couch and sat down next to Emmett and Rosalie.**

"**How is Renesme growing so fast?" ,Peter asked.**

"**We think it's because she's an imprintee. Jacob's tribe legends don't mention it, and neither do the Amazon legends. We all think that it's the reason." ,Bella said.**

**Peter smiled and looked at Charlotte. She nodded at him.**

* * *

**A few hours later, Alice and Jasper were lying down, in the sleep like trance that an older vampire may experience. A comet went blazing past their window, and neither noticed. Peter and Charlotte were tip-toeing into the room. Peter grabbed Jasper's Arms, and started to drag him out the window. A flash of what looked like a shorter version of Jasper. Alice woke, and upon seeing her eldest son, ran towards **

**her husband. **

"**Masen, get the… oh, you know what to get!" ,she yelled.**

"**Got it!" ,he yelled back, lighting a fire on the torn remains of Peter, who he had pushed out the window.**

**Peter was no more, and Charlotte was almost the same. Alice had put Jasper back in bed. He could space-out through almost anything. She had ran up to the third floor to tell Carlisle what had happened. He was upset, slightly, but asked his younger granddaughter to come to him. **

"**The ashes haven't been blown away, go and see what you can get off of them. You're the triplet with the second power just like Aro's." ,he told her.**

"**Yes, Grandpa." ,she said as she leapt out the window.**

"**You'll never guess who sent them." ,she said, jumping back inside.**

"**Who, in the name of the Volturi, sent those two to kidnap your father!" ,Alice demanded.**

"**Maria, and she's coming."**

**A/N: This, yes, is a prequel to **_**Normal, What's That? **_**and the entire Normal Series. We own nothing but these plotlines. If we did, Jasper would be the main guy, and not Edward. **


	3. Chapter 3 Love

Chapter 3

It had been months since the attack by Peter and Charlotte, but Alice had all but forgotten Roslynn saying that Maria would be coming.

"Mom, Mom, Masen said that he's almost ready to come home from war. He said that his powers are strong enough to convince them to let him leave!" ,a rather cheery Roslynn said.

"I know, he's going to be back around three-ish. I saw it." ,Alice replied.

Around 2:30, Jasper convinced Alice to take Lucas and Roslynn outside to wait for Masen. As soon as he finished growing, Jasper took him to J. Jenks, where he got an acceptable birth certificate, so he could enter the Army. He was soon after, much to Alice's dismay, deployed. It had been a few months, but he wanted to be the first one out of there when the next bomb struck.

They had been outside for 10 minutes, when a figure ran up, and stopped in front of Jasper.

"Did you miss me, Jasper?" ,she asked.

"Maria, what are you....WHAT IN THE..." ,Jasper said, as a tiny black blur zipped in front of him.

"Step away from my husband, or else." .Alice said.

"Make me, pipsqueak!" ,Maria taunted.

To Alice's horror, she pushed her to the ground, and walked up to Jasper. Alice moved to get up, when Maria leaned in closer to him. She forced her lips upon his. Then Alice heard a voice that she had longed to hear.

"Step the hell away from my father, or I'll kill you." ,said the voice of Masen Whitlock Hale.

" 'Father' ,yeah right. If you were his son, You would never hurt a woman." , Maria taunted.

"A woman, yes, an insane, man stealing immortal...Kill her if you want, Masen." ,Alice said.

"He's _your _guy. Since when did he love you?" ,Maria asked, scarasticaly.

"Alice, Ya tebyA lyublyU. Ti nuzhnA mne. Ne magU zhIt' bes tebyA. LyublyU tebyA vsem sErtsem, vsEy dushOyu. Ya palyubIl tebyA s pErvava vzglyAda. MoyA lyubOv' rastyOt den' Oto dnyA. Ya bUdu vsegdA lyubIt' tebyA. DovEr'sya mne." ,Jasper said.(I love you, I need you, I can't live without you, I fell inlove at first sight, My love grows stronger everyday.)

"What in the hell was that?!" ,Maria asked.

"I told her how much I love her. I Russian too." ,Jasper said.

Maria was dumbfounded. She had let her guard down just long enough for Masen to grab her arms.

"Lucas, start the fire. Mom, will you do the honors?" ,Masen asked.

Alice walked over to Maria.

"Vous Devez Mourir." ,Alice said. (You must die.)

"That was French. That I speak." ,Maria said.

Alice nodded and smiled as she ripped Maria's head off. Piece by piece, they destroyed her.

When she was finished off, Alice lunged herself into Jasper's body.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again. I honestly thought I was going to loose you!" ,Alice said.

"I would have never left you, not if she begged me. Ya tebyA lyublyU. I would never leave you, the mother of my children, the woman of my dreams, and all of my hopes and dreams. You are 94% of my world. Those three are the other 6%. I never want you to forget that." ,he said to her.

She looked up at him, nodded, and gave him that sweet, gentle, and kind smile that she always gave.

"I won't forget." ,Alice said.

"Now do I get welcome home hugs?" ,Masen asked.

* * *

NPOV

I sat with Jacob on a rock at the beach in La Push. I still couldn't belive that he was mine, and nobody was going to take him away from me. No one was coming near my best friend. I was resting my head on his chest, when he pulled away from me.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" ,I asked.

"There is one thing, I was going to ask you later, but I feel like I have to. Renesme, will you be my girlfriend?" ,he asked.

I smiled brightly, because I was waiting for him to ask me.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." ,I replied.

"I have one more thing to say, Taim i' ngra leat. I learned that in an Irish lesson with your dad and Carlisle." ,Jacob said sweetly.

He told me he loved me in Irish. Mom was right, guys are morons.

"Jacob, I love you too, but you could have said it in English. I wouldn't have cared if it was the normal, standard, sweet 'I love you' ,or not." ,I told him.

At that moment, I had my very first kiss with Jacob Black. The man I knew I loved.

A/N: I know that there is a lot more death than before, but it was review, and as always, Jasper Rules! And so does Edward .


End file.
